Linkin Hill or Silent Park
by Wolfy
Summary: A Silent Hill 2 music video, written to the song In The End by Linkin Park.


Disclaimer: I in no way own Silent Hill 2 or any of its characters. I also do not own the song "In The End". It's by Linkin Park.

A/N: This is just something I thought up while listening to the Linkin Park cd. Hope you enjoy it and please review! Also, picture this as being an actual music video and not a songfic.

(During the intro, James puts the tape into the vcr, sits on the couch, and begins watching. The screen begins flashing and then the singer is shown in James' place. The screen flickers faster and faster until just the singer is there seated on the couch.)  
  
_It starts with one thing/I don't know why/It doesn't even matter how hard you try_  
  
(The singer sings while watching a snowy image of James killing his wife Mary by smothering her with a pillow on the TV set.)  
_  
Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme to explain in due time/All I know_  
  
(The singer leans forward with his elbows on his knees.)  
  
_Time is a valuable thing/Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_  
  
(A hall is shown as lightning flashes in it. The feet and dragging blade of Pyramid Head is shown.)  
  
_Watch it count down to the end of the day/The clock ticks life away/It's so unreal_  
  
(The singer is still sitting on the couch. James flashes and appears next to him. The singer looks over and smirks while singing.)  
  
_Didn't look out below/Watch the time go right out the window_  
  
(James listens to the singer's lyrics, then flickers away.)  
  
_Trying to hold on/But didn't even know/I wasted it all just to watch you go_  
  
(The singer looks back at the TV, still showing the same image. Pyramid Head drags his sword into the room.)  
  
_I kept everything inside and even though I tried/It all fell apart_  
  
(The tape ends as Pyramid Head gets closer.)  
  
_What it meant to me/Will eventually be/A memory of a time/When I tried so hard_  
  
(Pyramid Head lifts up his sword and slams it down onto the singer. The blade goes right through him like he's a ghost.)  
  
_And got so far_  
  
(The singer stands up.)  
  
_But in the end/It doesn't even matter_  
  
(The singer goes to the window and hangs out.)  
  
_I had to fall/To lose it all_  
  
(The singer turns to face Pyramid Head.)  
  
_But in the end/It doesn't even matter_  
  
(He watches Pyramid Head as he swings again, but the same thing happens as before. The singer leaves.)  
  
_One thing/I don't know why/It doesn't even matter how hard you try_  
  
(The singer is walking through a hall.)  
  
_Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I/Tried so hard_  
  
(He walks down stairs that begin to flicker as if they were on fire. James is standing at the bottom.)  
  
_In spite of the way you were mocking me_  
  
(The singer walks past James to a new screen where James is seated in front of a cell.)  
  
_Acting like I was part of your property_  
  
(The singer gets closer and sees Maria on the other side. She reaches in between the bars and puts a hand on James' face. The singer walks by.)  
  
_Remembering all those times you fought with me/I'm surprised it got so far_  
  
(Next the singer looks to his left and sees a snowy vision of James and his wife Mary arguing.)  
  
_Things aren't the way they were before_  
  
(The singer begins to walk by Angela, who is lying in front of a mirror with a knife held to her chest. The singer doesn't have a reflection.)  
  
_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_  
  
(The singer kneels down and sings in Angela's ear. She doesn't acknowledge him.)  
  
_Not that you knew me back then/But it all comes back to me/In the end_  
  
(The singer enters the room where Maria is about to be skewered by the two Pyramid Heads. James is standing there and screaming for them not to kill her.)  
  
_I kept everything inside/And even though I tried/It all fell apart_  
  
(The singer stands next to James and smiles eerily.)  
  
_What it meant to me/Will eventually be/A memory of a time when/I tried so hard_  
  
(The singer begins circling James, then stops behind him and is sucked into him. The singer is now inside and controlling James.)  
  
_And got so far_  
  
(The singer/James sings.)  
  
_But in the end/It doesn't even matter_  
  
(The singer/James balls their hands into fists and slams them to their sides.)  
  
_I had to fall/To lose it all_  
  
(The singer/James sings.)  
  
_But in the end/It doesn't even matter_  
  
(The singer comes out of James' body transparently and smirks. The screen begins to flicker.)  
  
_I put my trust in you_  
  
(The singer is walking through a dark, foggy street as SH2 enemies (nurses and mannequins) wander around.)   
  
_Pushed as far as I can go_  
  
(There is a monster right in front of him. He walks right through it without being hurt or even noticed.)  
  
_For all this/There's only one thing you should know_  
  
(A closeup of the singer's face is shown as he walks.)  
  
_I put my trust in you_  
  
(The singer breaks into a run as he closes in on a set of gates. James turns and sees him and begins running after him.)  
  
_Pushed as far as I can go_  
  
(James must fight off the monsters as the singer runs right through them.)  
  
_For all this/There's only one thing you should know_  
  
(The gates begin closing. The singer makes it through but James doesn't. He holds onto the bars, yelling for the singer to come back and help him.)  
  
_I tried so hard/And got so far_  
  
(The singer jumps into his car that has its convertible top down as it begins to pour.)  
  
_But in the end/It doesn't even matter_  
  
(The singer drives away.)  
  
_I had to fall/To lose it all_  
  
(A Pyramid Head appears in the middle of the road.)  
  
_But in the end/It doesn't even matter_  
  
(The singer smirks, floors the vehicle, and the entire car passes right through the creature. The singer proceeds driving away.)  
  
(During the outro, the car is shown from above taking all sorts of twists and turns along the road. The car passes a rusty sign. As the music ends, the camera zooms in on the sign that says: You Are Now Leaving Silent Hill. Have A Nice Day!)  
  
Well, how was it? I have a bunch of music videos written for a number of games, but I think this one is one of the better ones. Review this and my other fics as well. If people like this, I'll post more. 


End file.
